Victor
Victor. The scatter-brained scientist. From what i can tell, he’s the one that makes all the creatures i keep bumping into. Thanks, buddy. —Journal Description Victor is the first boss appearing in Til Morning's Light. He is the boss of Chapter 1. Victor is a scientist in charge of making all the enemies or Creatures that populate The Mansion. He is very overprotective with his creations, referring them as his "children". Backstory See: Journal Entry Victor's backstory begins on 1803 (he was already in the mansion at this moment). When Victor receives the word thathis wife, Mathilda, has died. Although both did not spoken in years (ever since the ritual), the time done little to dampen his passion. Even the music box Mathilda once smashed, Victor clung to as though the pieces were priceless gems. Through the years, Victor gone crazy. He jumped from one activity or hobby to another. Even, Victor thought his abilities in the lab would equate to the kitchen, he prepared the "Crowes' Family Stew". Crowes mentioned in Journal Entry February 17th 1923 "Perhaps if he’d bothered to add some salt, pepper, and spices the dish wouldn’t taste like someone’s boiled sick". On 1963, Victor’s latest hobby was creating hideous sculptures and calling them “art”. Probably he switched activities for years until he found her true hobby, creating all the creatures that populate the mansion and we must fight. Encounter with Erica At the ending of Chapter 1, Erica found Victor when she entered to the Reflecting Pool. As she approached to him, he yelled her to leave him alone, "he's so far behind and has creatures to make", Erica also asked him if he's Victor and said "she's sorry for his monsters". Erica exclaimed she's doing it because the "Monsters" are trying to kill her. A mad Victor shouts to her "That's what they are supposed to DO!" After he learns that Erica is the one who was killing his "children" he goes insane and starts to attack her. Battle Style Victor mainly attacks throwing chemicals to Erica, but he can also summon Dashers around the area of the pool. .Green Chemical: Victor throws a beaker filled with a green chemical, it will stop erica for 3 seconds if she does notavoid it. .Dasher: Hostile dog-like Creatures, they will dash towards Erica at sight to attack her. .Boss Challenge: Purple Potion If Erica avoided a few green beakers, Victor will start to throw beakers containing a purple potion. When Erica is hit by one of these, she will enter to combat mode, to stop the Purple Potion from reaching Erica just tap all the onscreen icons quickly. Otherwise, it will hit Erica and make her lose some Points of Health. Gallery Victor dead painting.png|Victor's dead painting Victor painting.png|Victor's painting Screenshot 2016-02-23-08-47-10-1-3.png Victorangry.png|Victor after being electrified Victor1.png Screenshot_2016-03-26-21-43-52.png|Victor upon death Screenshot_2016-03-26-21-29-53.png|Victor in fight Screenshot_2016-03-26-21-13-40.png|Victor holding a Green Chemical Screenshot_2016-03-26-21-13-16.png|Victor brewing and testing chemicals Trivia . Victor is the first character who mentions Nathaniel Crowes in the game "Master Crowes does not take kindly to dilly-dallying" See Also .Victor Boss Battle .Bosses .Characters Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses